Til death do us part
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: Kaoru feels that Hikaru is pulling away when he needs him most. What will Kaoru do without his twin? Better then it sounds apparently very good I can't judge my own work. Please read!


Hello to anyone reading this, I know I really need to continue writing my other fics but I've just been struck with inspiration for this one-shot by the song – Bat country – Avenged Sevenfold.

Disclaimer – I do not own Ouran high school host club.

Warnings – suicide, character death, angst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat in the sleek black limo as the driver drove through the velvety night. Tears glistened as they left his ivory face as he watched the moon through amber eyes as the moon seemed to follow the seemingly entranced boy. His long slender fingers rose to wipe away the continuous tears as he kept glancing through the empty limo, something he thought he'd never see.

Even he knew they were going to separate someday and there was nothing they could do about it but he had prayed that it wouldn't happen so soon when he was still so desperate to keep his brother close to him. It seemed Haruhi meant more to him than Kaoru ever could. Rain began to drizzle down onto the once clear windows as the blackened clouds hovered to enclose their newest victim, the elegant moon. Kaoru blinked gently as he smirked through the sorrow burning into him. Before long the light rain became a mighty and threatening storm as thunder boomed through the corrupted sky and lightning poured down burning and destroying all in its path. In actual fact the lightning never seems like it does anything but somewhere lightning has to be the thing to cause deaths since it causes so much fear. Kaoru's thoughts plagued his mind as he watched the flashes.

_Another bolt of lightning crashed down causing more flashes that brighten the sky sinisterly. The young brunette girl lay terrified and shivering on the expensive sofa of the Hitachiin household. The young master Hikaru hugged her close to his body keeping her warm as she nuzzles into his neck as he salty tears stain his shirt, he would later tell his brother that it was drops of rain that came through the window. One of his strong hands pulls her head towards his face as their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss as they had done in secret many times before, they're little lustful secret. As they deepen the rampage of kisses as Hikaru's hand…_

'No!' the twin's mind screamed as his eyes snapped open as another bright, roaring bolt of light shot down on cue. As soon as the sound touched his ears his skinny form was sent flying to the floor of the limo. He sat up fully noticing that his seatbelt hadn't been on the whole drive. He climbed back up to his seat watching the passing abandoned road. He had told his driver to just drive somewhere quiet before Hikaru noticed he was gone. Kaoru noticed he was crying more rapidly and that he was trembling with sobs and fear. That couldn't be happening could it? He was just paranoid, there was nothing happening at that moment, nothing like that ever! Kaoru forced himself to believe that it couldn't be happening but Hikaru was always getting closer to Haruhi and they had been going out to places more and more. Kaoru's eyes closed as fresher, warm tears fell from his saddened dulled eyes. 'Hikaru has forgotten about me, he's probably at home nice and warm whilst he soothes his darling Haruhi' the twin thought bitterly, 'he forgot that I, too, am afraid of lightning, darkness and loneliness. Maybe Hikaru didn't know of the last two, we were always together so he was always there for me during the darkness and I was never lonely really.' More tears trickled down his solemn face as he stared out the window again. He reached for the seatbelt as he hesitated; then retract from it. If he was lucky maybe the limo would be hit face-on by a lorry, or something and because of no safety methods he would die; almost a fantasy of this boy at this time.

Slight buzzing echoed as his attention shifted to his vibrating phone before it suddenly sounded with the ring tone set – them together singing their song Bokura no love style. They had been told that they were very good singers and it was true thus for a bit of fun they sang the song they wrote together. Kaoru's hand reached for the mobile as he stared at the name – Hikaru. Kaoru's face changed to a twisted smirk; one of a madman. He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear as the panicked ramblings of his worried brother touched Kaoru's right ear.

"Finally remembered about me then Hikaru?" Kaoru asked softly yet darkly.

"Kaoru, what do you mean? I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm with the host club and we're all in one of Tamaki's limos searching for you now where are you?" Hikaru shouted through the line. Kaoru's voice began to shake as the words 'Just stop here, I'll walk' were just audible. "Where are you Kaoru?" Hikaru repeated. The sound of heavy rain and the other aspects of the storm sounded stronger on the younger twins' side of the phone.

"It's too late Hikaru" he whispered as his voice crackled.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, fright in his voice.

"Sorry Hikaru, its over" he spoke as his tears fell from his paled face; Hikaru's eyes widened on the other end.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you talking about!" Hikaru screamed into the phone as the rest of the host club settled their eyes on him. Kaoru walked aimlessly into a dark forest hoping for his deliverance, when he'd get away from everything that scares him.

"Hikaru, I will miss you but I'll win no matter what, I don't care if you find me or not anymore. I'm in a forest near some empty motorway, find me if you can brother. Hikaru, I love you and that will never change, I love and care for you as a brother should. I will never see tomorrow if all goes to my plan so please tell everyone I shall miss them, goodbye Hikaru, dear deceitful brother of mine" Kaoru hissed into the phone as he closed it; turned it off and placed it in his pocket of the thin jacket he wore.

Hikaru told the driver where to go as he allowed tears to fall freely.

"What did Kaoru say?" Tamaki asked what everyone else wanted to say.

"I-I think…to sum it up…I-I think he basically said…t-that h-he" his thin hand rubbed the tears from his eyes as he rambled and stammered, "he-he… sounded like K-Kaoru…wanted to…die…kill himself" Hikaru cried at the ending as the others comforted him and commanded the driver to hurry regardless of the speed limit, it was empty on the road and the law didn't seem to matter when compared to someone's life.

Kaoru was now completely lost; he sat on a tree stump almost in defeat until he noticed something on the ground. A small dark, plastic bottle, the desperate boy crawled up to it staring at the de-labeled bottle. He unscrewed the tight white cap and emptied the contents into his feminine hand. There were about seven small white pills that had been discarded. He stared at the pills, he didn't know what on earth they could possibly be but they could be what he was searching for. He then saw something written in blue pen on the lid, it read – take one dose (one pill) once per week for… the rest had been rubbed off but they seemed strong if it's one dose per week. Clutching the pills tightly in his hand he followed a small crimson path that had long dried and started to fade.

Hikaru's hysterics seemed to be unstoppable but rightfully so. His brother was just about to go off and commit suicide for, what Hikaru thought, was because of him. There was a hum of questions the hosts were asking one another that Hikaru paid no attention to. Things like "Why would Kaoru do something this selfish?" were passed round the limo in a panic.

Kaoru knelt down before the sight before him; he seemed to be a business man in a suit who was sprawled out on the floor; blood coated his face and left temple as his eyes remained wide open in terror and regret. In his cold, dead left hand was a small silver gun that was obviously used for his death. A small white envelope peeked up from his dirtied trouser pocket; Kaoru's curiosity got the better of him as he reached for the mystery letter. He opened it hastily to read the probably old letter.

'_This letter must be my connection from death to this world. I can read this from death I'm sure – certain. Here you may learn of me however I pray you already know Kira-Chan. I died for the love of you, you love me also I know Kira-Chan; if you wish to join me I made it possible. Please join me within this week or else the open gate will be gone for our bond. Do not fear me or the death Kira-Chan; I know you fear my ways, my rituals and all the rest but they gave me this gateway and knowledge Kira-Chan. I died at my hands you may be pleased to know. I used my gun that is in my left hand still… I put in five bullets in case one wasn't enough. After me there should be four still, please join me or I'll burn in hell or heaven – it doesn't matter._

_See you then Kira-Chan…XXX_

_March 4__th__ 1996'_

Kaoru's hands shook slightly as he read; he had placed the pills in the pocket with his phone – both things that would lead to his death. He turned the paper over and saw more writing, different writing.

'_Ah, my dear Motori-san, you left after all like you had said. I however am not stupid enough to fall into this trap of death also. Unlike you I wish to leave. Have fun in hell selfish bastard! Why did you believe that I would wish to join you in death? See you when you're reincarnated, freak!_

_Kirachi – March 6__th__ 1996.'_

"Other people are heartless too it seems... and not everyone gets their happy ending in death, poor fool." Kaoru whispered and he placed the letter back where it started. He snatched the gun away from the corpse's clutch as he ran back to the stump he started as he picked up the dark bottle once more – double checking for any signs of a name. He pulled the pills from his pocket once more as he placed his hand to his lips, tipping all of the seven pills down his throat as he harshly swallowed the pills slowly. He felt no regret that, with hope, he had sealed his fate. He lifted the gun as he sat and waited for his brother, wanting to show his twin what **he** had done to him. To show that it was entirely _his_ fault for his innocent brother's death. Kaoru wanted to die in front of Hikaru, to enter death at his brother's feet.

Footsteps darted through the forest in search of the one that was in death's pathway. The host club decided to search all together in fear of what could be lurking in this sinister place. They stopped dead when they saw Kaoru sitting on the tree stump staring down at the ground. Everyone held their breath when Kaoru locked eyes with Hikaru with malice gleaming in his eyes.

"K-Kaoru" Hikaru whispered as he approached his brother with caution. As soon as it clicked that Hikaru was getting closer Kaoru forcefully stood backing away with the gun held tight in his hand. Hikaru's foot came into contact with something plastic on the ground; he picked it up quickly realizing there must've been something like medicine or some other drug inside. He glanced over to Kaoru who seemed to have trouble just standing. Hikaru dropped the bottle as he shook with tears flooding down his face. The rest of the host club was frozen with surprise and anxiety. "Kaoru, you're really serious about this aren't you? Please tell me why" Hikaru pleaded.

"You…It's because of you Hikaru" Kaoru shouted at his brother, his cat amber eyes glaring into Hikaru's soul and all the hate in his body aimed at him. Hikaru's tearful eyes widened at this point which is when he noticed his brother's diluted pupil and his movements becoming less flowing and shakier. Surely he didn't have long left until the pills either killed him or hospitalized him.

"Kaoru, what did I do?" Hikaru cried.

"You and Haruhi; you're with her secretly, I've noticed the differences in you Hikaru. You're blatant lies will contribute highly to my death. You've been leaving me, pulling away from me" Kaoru's tears began to fall uncontrollably as Hikaru stood back in disbelief, "I've always been here when you need me Hikaru, _always_ but you're leaving me when I need you most! Hikaru…I can't take it!" his anger rose back up to his murderous state, "Hikaru, I've realized I truly mean next to _nothing_ to you! You'd be better without me" Kaoru finished as he brought the gun up closer to his chest as he opened the barrel. Four bullets were loaded into the gun but Kaoru knew he'd only need one. Three of these bullets fell into his hand as he threw them back into a small puddle, these bullets were useless when wet with anything – Water, alcohol, blood, anything. He reloaded the gun with the one remaining bullet.

"Kaoru, that's not true, please don't do this; I don't understand what you mean by any of this" Hikaru called to his brother but it was useless, he was fixated on this.

"Hikaru, now you can't die either because I know what you're like brother" Hikaru thought for a moment and agreed that he probably would've used any of the other bullets on himself. Kaoru lifted the bloodied silver gun to his right temple his hand at the ready on the trigger. Everyone watched through wide eyes unable to muster the strength to do anything. "I know I'll only need one bullet since it's rather hard to miss when the gun is this close." Kaoru darkly explained as he pulled his finger which also pulled the trigger swiftly. The gunshot echoed through the abandoned forest.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's tears fell to his twin's dead body as he embraced Kaoru's still partly warm body close to his chest. The other members of the host club stood as tears fell to the ground.

"Hikaru, we'll meet back in the limo, come back when you're ready okay Hikaru?" Tamaki choked as they walked back to the limo.

"Hikaru, I'll call for another car, a funeral planner that my family has ready for any disasters" Kyouya whispered to Hikaru as he pulled out his phone also walking towards the limo. Hikaru was alone with his identical twin's dead body and it was painful. Words could not describe his feeling as he felt Kaoru's body get colder and colder…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like that? Please review! I want to know how I did! R&R


End file.
